Nobody's Heartless
by Besieged Infection
Summary: AU When Kairi brings Sora to a new club (to them, anyway,) the boy finds himself practically cornered by one of the regulars, Riku.


Note: I know, I know... It's not on my update lists... but you can't blame me for wanting to give people a little present before my next update, am I right? Well, anyways, warning are yaoi, mentions of yuri, and a big splash of lemon. Don't like? Don't read.

Don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Slants.

---

"Did you know? Heartless is here!" An excited voice told me, setting a bottle in front of me. I looked over to see Kairi, who in turn tilted her gaze toward the man in the corner.

'Heartless' was actually the nick-name, though we prefer to call it an alias, of a much respected dancer here at club Highwind. They say he goes home with someone different every night, and it was believable. There, in the corner, he stood. Six-foot-five or so, he towered over the other dancers, but still held a grace about him. His shocking red hair shot out in every direction, parts of it just brushing his shoulders, in a wispy sort of way, implying the use of a hair-straitener and lots of gel. Heartless' body was toned; his muscles sure to be nothing short of pure _ripped_ perfection. The man's arms were muscled, but incredibly thin, revealed by a tight tank muscle-shirt. His face embodied nothing less than perfection, his eyes mysterious emeralds set in ivory skin brought out by a tattoo under each bottomless pool. Men and women alike looked upon this... this _god_ with lusting gazes, though he ignored them all.

I sipped from the wine cooler she had placed in front of me, noting the sweet flavor and bitter undertones. It was my first that night, but it was already leaving me free of any inhibitions, my head covering in a small cloud of alcohol. I always was a light-weight. I took another sip, knowing that after this drink I was done. Anything more than a wine cooler would leave me mentally comatose for a couple hours, and last time that happened I tried to sleep with Kairi. That's how she and I met more than two years ago, and that's how I found out that I was gay.

Looking up at Heartless, I felt my body begin to react as he stood up and left. It was not unusual for people around him to react, as the man simply oozed testosterone; enough to leave any woman close enough to him comatose.

The music began to pound harder in my ears, and people began eyeing me from the crowd. I was well known in this club for being a light-weight, and therefore and easy lay. Not something for a long-term relationship, but definitely one-night-stand worthy... or so said the barman and club owner, Cid. Even though Cid was strait, he welcomed homosexual customers with open arms. His wife, Shera, was a member of GLSN, GSA, and any other alliance between homosexual, bisexual, and heterosexual members of the populace. In fact, you have to be a _member_ to get into the club. You have to take a legitimate drug test every month, support, if not tolerate, homosexual and transsexual individuals, pay a monthly fee, get on the owners _good_ side, etc. This counts for a number of things. One; you don't have to worry about drugs being passed around the dance floor; AKA: no police running in. Two; if you're on the owner's good side you obviously won't commit any murders in the club; AKA: no police running in. Three; if you pay a monthly fee then even if you don't get anything from the bar the place won't go under. Four; if you don't support/tolerate homosexuals or transgenders... then you're not on the owner's good side; AKA: his wife's good side.

"Let's get out of here; they're giving you the eye again." Kairi noted, standing up from her seat in front of me. Her pink and white outfit for today looked good on her, enough to grab the notice of a few guys, but Kairi didn't care. She only had one love, after all. "Naminé found this cool place downtown called 'Never Was' or something like that. Wanna go?" I dragged my eyes away from Heartless, looking at Kairi a bit before nodding. "Let's go!" Kairi literally dragged me to the nearest bus stop, flashing her ID on the way out of the club. It took us a total of ten minutes to get to this new club, and I was, least to say, impressed. The sign above the club was neon, but still managed to look dark; its blues and greens no less than shocking in the moonlight. Ignoring the humongous line, Kairi waltzed right up front to talk to the bouncer. "We're guests of Naminé; Kairi and Sora."

I looked at her incrudiously as the bouncer checked the list before giving us a nod, handing us two passes before pushing us into the club. Once inside I pulled her into a hallway off to the left. "You knew I was going to say yes."

"How could I not?" She asked, jostling me with a small push before walking down the hallway. I looked at my pass. It was a yearly pass; how...? I ran to catch up with Kairi. But by the time I caught up with her she was already on the dance floor. That's when it really hit me.

This place was _huge_! The ceiling vaulted up above us, leaving me staring at the ornately placed lights that seemed to wind around each other on the walls instead of the ceilings. Bright lights were flashing from a stage up front where a band played. The music was loud and had two basses, filling every pore of my body with its beat. The lyrics, though... I recognized them. I didn't remember the name of the song, but I new the band that played the original song. I would have been able to tell, but most of the words were hard to make out through the sound of the bass. Through all the sound, though, I managed to make out a line from the rest.

_And when you're dancing by yourself_

_I completely fall to pieces_

I couldn't help but sing along to this. Looking up at the stage I choked. The guy looked just like me! Well, except for the whole blonde hair thing. Then, looking at the rest of the band, I noticed that they were _all_ blonde. There was a guy doing this extremely _kick ass_ solo on guitar with a haircut that looked like some weird mix-up between a Mohawk and a mullet, and this girl with her hair slicked back, sans two strands that framed her face, rocking out on the drums. A guy who looking like a character on some game I used to be obsessed with was playing bass, I think the game was 'Final Fiction X' by the way, and the other bassist was this girl wearing a white dress with smooth, perfect blonde hair. Then it hit me.

The song was 'Fall to Pieces' by 'The Slants'.

The only song I really liked by them, really.

I looked over the crowd of people, taking in the number of people dancing to the music. There were people dancing, laughing, talking, and even playing cards. Finally, my eyes alighted on a sight for sore eyes.

It was Heartless.

He was standing in the corner, staring at the stage in some form of carnal lust unknown to me. I looked up at the stage, noting the lead singer looking heatedly towards Heartless as the song came to an end. There was a definite bulge in the blonde's pants, straining against the material. The others in the band gave him everything from smirks to knowing looks as the two locked gazes. I looked on, somehow envious of the connection. A loud voice over the speakers brought me out of my daze, however, as the lead singer began to speak.

"Thanks for coming tonight, everyone!" His voice was smooth, with a hint of rasp to it. "I hope you liked our encore song 'Fall to Pieces', originally by 'The Slants'. I am Nobody; and this is Demy, Arlene, Nami, and Blitz. We are Melodious Nocturne, signing off!" The crowd burst out into applause and shouts as a DJ made it to the stage, playing some techno number over the speakers while the band packed up. It didn't shock me when 'Nobody' made his way towards Heartless, pulling him down into an intense lip-lock that somehow didn't surprise me. I looked away, trying to give the two some privacy. They were like in that game I played; a Nobody and a Heartless make one who person.

It _looked_ as if they were trying to merge into one person after all.

I had to giggle at this thought, turning to look out at the crowd, ignoring every man's wet dream in a make-out session with someone who looked exactly like me.

"Sora!" I heard Kairi call. I turned to see the girl, pulling someone from the crowd. This someone was the girl in the white dress from onstage. I looked at her with curiosity. "This is the girl I told you about; Naminé." Kairi said, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, leaving a small peck on her pale cheek. I smiled. I finally had proof that Kairi was a lesbian.

"Nice to meet you, Naminé." I said, taking the girl's hand and giving it a rather limp shake. The alcohol was still in my system, so don't expect too much. When I told her this, she laughed, asking me if I was a light-weight. I blushed.

"Great show, Nami." The guitarist said, walking up. He took one look at me before saying, "You look exactly like Nobody."

"That's what I was thinking. They're both light-weights, too, Dem!" She said, as though she had discovered something worthy of a prize.

He laughed. "Sure they're not twins?"

Kairi shushed him, looking at me and then to Naminé. I laughed, putting me hands up with a smile. "It's O.K., Kairi. It doesn't bug me anymore." Although I could feel a pang in my heart. Truth is...

"Sora was adopted at birth, guys." Kairi informed the others. The others threw him sympathetic looks before he looked back at the crowd of people... meeting a pair of eyes.

"You've been spotted." Naminé teased me. I looked to her in shock. The guy was looking at me like a he was a lion and I was a _slab _of _raw meat_! Spotted my ass; I was being hunted down with the guy's eyes. She rolled her eyes. "Come on; you gotta think it's flattering, especially with Riku."

"It's his first time, Nami. He doesn't know who Riku _is_." Kairi complained. Naminé looked at me again, almost laughing.

"He'll find out soon enough!" Naminé said, watching as the man in the crowd walked up to me, pulling everyone away from him. When I tried to follow she pointed to the spot I was in, _commanding_ me to stay put. I sighed, looking over the guy.

He was tall, around six-foot-two or something, dwarfing my five-foot-eight. His hair was long, reaching about the middle of his back, its pure silver tresses catching the flashing light. His arms were muscled, revealed by a vest and tank-top. His pants were large trip pants, but they were off-white instead of the traditional black. His eyes were a blue-ish green, and he appeared to be wearing eyeliner, just as I was. Slowly I found myself being pressed into the wall- had I backed up with out knowing it? - his face nearly inches from mine. "Name's Riku; I'm eighteen."

"S-Sora; seventeen." I stuttered.

A smirk crossed his face. "So, Sora; first time here?" I could only nod, a heat rising to my face. His bangs hung in his face, and his stature and body seemed to scream something along the lines of '_just fucked and proud of it_'. He smirked, pressing his body against mine, sandwiching me against the wall in a way that left me breathless. Dipping forward, he connected our lips, causing a hot sweetness to rush from them to a lower part of my body. He grasped my shoulders, bringing me up to meet his lips, parting my mouth with his tongue. He roughly licked parts of my mouth, startling a moan out of me involuntarily. He thrust against me, and, rather than see, I could _feel_ his smirk. "You know they have rooms in the back for members." He whispered in my ear. I pushed him away, glaring.

"I am _not_ going to have sex with some random stranger!" I whispered angrily. Riku just chuckled. It was an empty chuckle. I knew this person must be some… some heartless jerk or something.

"Are you sure? You don't know what you're missing." He said, leaning forward to take my earlobe between his teeth. I gasped, becoming limp in his arms. Yup; heartless. Just looking for his own pleasure.

I could feel him leading me somewhere, and I only had the will to say a sentence. "I don't believe in one-night-stands."

He smiled. "Doesn't have to be." This shocked me. By the time I completely came to I was being pushed against a futon, Riku's arms around me, pushing away my clothes. I weakly tried to fight him, but he was too strong. I could hear moan; obviously from the next room.

"Z-Zexion!" A semi-familiar voice moaned.

"Demyx!" Someone else gasped. Some thumping sounds where heard from the room and I found myself... turned on.

"Naminé!" T-that was Kairi's voice...

"Kairi!"

Now that only freaked me out.

Riku chuckled, reaching down to my jeans, unbuttoning them, reaching in and pulling out...

Oh god...

He smirked, moving his mouth over the head of my cock, lightly lapping at the pre come he found there. I could feel my heartbeat in my dick as he licked the head again before taking my cock inch by inch into his mouth, licking the underside with his tongue, massaging what was left with his hands. Inch by inch he engulfed my hard member until he had all of me in his mouth, swallowing me with vigor, his throat constrictions driving me nuts with pleasure. I grasped the sheets with my hands, gasping Riku's name with abandon. I let loose a moan, twisting my toes in the sheets minutes later, my face flushing a deep red. Riku laughed, a white substance dripping from his mouth. He quickly licked it up, swallowing it. I followed the movement with my tongue, finding myself half-hard again.

"Did you like that?" He smirked.

I blushed harder before leaning forward, pushing him to the ground beside the futon, unzipping his pants. Reaching in, I found that he had gone commando, blushing, before pulling out his hardened cock. It was larger than mine by at least two inches, and thick. He looked at me in what seemed to be shock and I first began to lick the top. It had a sweet flavor to it.

I loved sweet.

The flavor was addicting as I licked the top, leaning forward to take the head into my mouth I sucked. Riku gasped and I found myself smirking. I sucked again, drawing a moan from the other boy as more of the sweet substance leaked from the top. I attempted to take his cock into my mouth as he had mine, but found myself gagging, pulling away from it until just the head remained. Instead, I nipped and licked along his cock, rubbing it with my hand until he came. His essence shot into my mouth, where I swallowed it greedily. He sat there, panting, for a few minutes before looking at me in the same way he had when he pinned me against the wall. Leaning forward, he pecked me on the lips, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tube of lube. My eyes widened at the site of the liquid, looking at Riku in a sort of shock as he pushed me onto the futon, removing my pants and boxers. I removed my shirt on my own while he removed his clothing. Sitting in front of me, he placed my legs on his shoulders, pouring some lube onto his fingers. He reaching one into me; I tensed. It was my first time.

His finger moved around inside of me, loosening me up. When I finally relaxed he added another finder, causing me to tense up again, my body going rigid from the new intrusion. He didn't move this time, allowing me to adjust to the feeling before scissoring them. I gasped as he hit something inside of me before he added another finger. I didn't' tense, however, opting instead to thrust down on the fingers. He chuckled, removing the digits from inside me. I mourned the loss until I found something... _bigger_ posed at my entrance before, in one fell swoop, he pushed inside me, leaving me gasping. I tried to move away from the pain, but he held me in place, his hands clutching my hips in an almost painful grip. I looked up at him; his head had flown back, his hair cascading down his shoulders, his eyes closed in pure ecstasy. I relaxed at this sight, feeling myself grow increasingly hard. He slowly looked back down at me, his eyes meeting mine. He pulled out a little before thrusting back in. I gasped; some of the pain was still there, but there was something... else mingling with it. Another thrust brought the same conclusion. Pulling almost all the way out, Riku thrust in painfully fast, brushing that thing inside of me that he had before. I clenched my eyes shut, lost in the sensations that assaulted my senses as he thrust over and over again, bringing me to a place so wonderful I never new could exist in the hell-hole that was Earth. Another thrust, and another thrust after that brought me to the gasping, moaning puddle that I was, Riku pushing into my body over and over again.

"Sora..." He moaned, thrusting harder into me. He pounded that spot inside me as I found myself viewing the solar system, a warm liquid spattering over my chest as I felt him come inside of me. I felt him collapse on me before I reached over to push his hair out of his face, kissing him slowly before I felt myself drifting off.

"Sora?" A voice asked. It wasn't Riku. I looked toward the door, as did Riku, to see that it was still closed, though a knock sounded from it. "Sora, we have to go."

"Okay, Kairi. Give me a sec." I said, looking around for something to clean up with. I spotted a bathroom connected to the room we were in, making me think how much a membership cost. I cleaned up there before running to get my clothes.

"Hurry up!" She said impatiently. I looked at a conveniently placed clock on the wall. It was almost midnight, which was when the busses stopped running, meaning we had no way to get home. She sighed. "Always the slow one, little brother."

"He's your brother?" I heard Naminé through the door.

"Adoptive, but yes." I could hear the smile in her voice. Turning around I came face to face with Riku, who held out a piece of paper.

He smirked. "You are officially my boyfriend. If you don't accept you _will_ die a very horrible death." He smiled sweetly before leaving, fully clothed.

"Oh yeah; Riku's famous for practically forcing people he finds attractive into dating him." Naminé mused, looking at Sora with a smirk. "All his last relationships, according to rumor, ended Riku's love couldn't keep up with his sex drive."

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

"Oh, _great_! We already missed the bus, so we have to walk home tonight, thank you very much!" Kairi shouted.

"I could give you a ride if you want." Naminé said, looking from Kairi to Sora and back again.

Kairi smiled, pulling Naminé into a kiss as Sora promptly turned away from the scene. He had enough things on his mind without the image of his sister making out with another girl to add icing to the cake.

Mmm... cake.

Riku tasted like cake...

It could have turned out worse, I guess. I could have wound up with some heartless jerk.

But after all…

Nobody's heartless.

---

Well, I couldn't help but add the last part. I hope you enjoyed!

Besieged Infection

Read and review!!!


End file.
